


Trail

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Summer Omens [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Romantic Gestures, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Just some adorable fluff and humour written for @thetunewillcome 's Summer Omens prompt 'Trail.'
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845238
Kudos: 27





	Trail

Crowley opened the door to the cottage he and Aziraphale shared. The angel had sent him out to run some errands, and it had taken him nearly all day to complete them all. 

He paused at the doorway when he felt something crinkle under his scaly foot. The demon glanced down, and saw that it was a flower petal. As he looked at the rest of the floor, he saw many more petals, trailing down the hallway. 

"What have I told 'em about shedding everywhere?" he muttered, ideas of appropriate punishments running through his head. 

Absolutely disgraceful, leaving the cottage such a mess. Oh, those cheeky roses were in for it now. 

He followed the trail of rose petals to the dining room, thinking of all the ways he would let those roses know who's boss. 

His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and suddenly he wondered where his partner was. 

"Hey, angel, got any ideas how I can punish-" he called out, and then his eyes landed on the table. 

There was a tall candle in the middle of the table, illuminating the room in a soft glow. The table was set for two, with a bucket of champagne and two champagne flutes.

"Hello, my dear," he heard Aziraphale's voice say softly from behind him. 

"Angel," he breathed, turning around. 

The angel was wearing his best suit, the soft, blue one that Crowley liked. His eyes practically sparkled, and he was holding a bouquet of flowers. Oh, Crowley was so in love with him. 

"W-what's all this?" he asked, suddenly feeling sorely underdressed in his Minecraft T-shirt and jeans. 

"Well, my love, our anniversary is in a week, and I know you'll want to do something for me, but I wanted to be able to surprise you without you knowing," Aziraphale explained, handing Crowley the bouquet. 

"So that's why you sent me out on a trip across town?"

"Well, I had to get you out of the house so I could prepare," he chuckled lightly, taking Crowley's hand and kissing it. 

"And the rose petals? They're not disobedient plants?"

"It's _romantic_ , Crowley, really," Aziraphale insisted, wrapping his strong arms around the demon. 

"You didn't have to do all this, though," Crowley mumbled against Aziraphale's chest.

"And _you_ don't have to be such a sweet, caring partner, but you do it anyway. I love you, Anthony J. Crowley, and I want to make you feel special," the angel said firmly, kissing Crowley's forehead. 

"Ngh. Love you too, Aziraphale," Crowley managed to choke out. 

"Come, my love, I've prepared all your favourite food," Aziraphale told Crowley, kissing his cheek. 

"Didn't have to. S' not like I can taste it," Crowley shrugged guiltily. 

"Nonsense. Besides, just because you can't taste it doesn't mean you don't deserve the best," he tutted, ushering Crowley into his seat. 

"You're too good, you know that?"

Aziraphale looked up from pouring their champagne.

"So are you, dear boy, but I know you don't like to talk about that," he sniffed importantly. 

"Aww, you utter sap," Crowley deflected.

"Only as sappy as you."

Crowley leaned forward, resting his hands on the table and gazing at the angel. 

"'M the luckiest demon alive, Aziraphale," he whispered adoringly.

"As am I the luckiest angel, my dearest," Aziraphale responded, standing to give Crowley his glass and kiss him. 

"What should we toast to?" Crowley asked once Aziraphale sat back down in his seat. 

"How about to love, and the luck us two have found ourselves having?"

"To love then," Crowley smiled, raising his glass.


End file.
